Title track
by Syra.4103
Summary: A constituent of flick can't describe the whole film
1. Why?

Hello...

So here I'm starting my first story on FF on my beloved **Duo**

And I just want to heartily thank the writers who spend their precious time n energy writing for the characters I love and adore more than anything else **And **ofcourse for inspiring me in writing one.

And my special regards goes to the talented writers specially and my favourates _Gadhadada,Rai-the nightqueen,Angelbetu,Hs-duo,Rocking duo,Duo-mrf,poonam,Crazy M.D's and many more..._

**Here's my first story..Plz..point out my mistakes/faults...**

* * *

All the officers in Alert mode and the second in command spreading a sheet on the ground and giving srict orders of the positions of all the officers in a hideout of a culprit gang...

_Abhijeet:Rajat,Purvi aur Pankaj tum teeno building ke peeche se gher lo Aur Purvi tum aur Pankaj tum (pointing towards the map sheet) jab mein signal dunga tab is darwaze se ana.._

_Rajat:Aur sir mein side se_

_Abhijeet:Haan...Aur Daya aur Sachin tum dono samne se pehle jaoge.._

_Daya:Lekin mujhe lakta hain agar hum building ke bahar se jae to un logo ke lia samajh na aur mushkil ho jaega.._

_Sachin(agreeing with):Haan sir..Unko pakarna bhi asan ho jaega_

_Abhijeet(thinking a bit with):Thik hain..Lekin sirf ek problem hain..Hume abhi tak unke sare sathiyon ka pata nahi chala..Hamla kahi se bhi ho sakta ha...Boht sambhal ke rehna..__.mein aur Freddy samne se jaenge..Aur Rajat hum sub ka signal k wait krna.._

_Everyone nodded and went to their respective places .Tarika was trapped in this hideout which puts more pressure in the respective responsabilities of all and everyone was extra cautious for any Step they take.._

_Following the plan Purvi and Pankaj goes from behind the building Daya and Sachin from the outside through the pipe and Abhijeet n Freddy from the front gate. Rajat keeping guard of the building and waits for any signal to come.._

_First one to witness any goon was Purvi. She then told about their positions to her seniors._

_Purvi:Sir yaha to sirf char gunde hain... kahi un logo ko humara ane ka pata to nehi chal __gaya?_

_Freddy:Nahi Purvi..Wo log kafi relaxed lug rahe hain..Lekin sir Tarika kaha hain_

_Abhijeet:Lagta hain kahi chupake rakkha hain Tarika ko(tensed) pata nahi kis..(but stops he doesn't want to think anything scary right now..only he knows how he has controlled his emotions considering his duty towards his juniors)_

_Sachin: Sir upar do gunde hain...kya hum encounter start kre?_

_Abhijeet: Abhi nahi..__Sachin acche se dekho as pas kahi Tarika ko band ke rakkha hain kya_

_Sachin(in dissapoinment after searching):Nahi sir..yaha kahi dikh nahi raha_

_Abhijeet:Damn it..! Pata nahi kaha chupake rakkha hain.._

_Sachin(hurridly):Sir unke bich mein kuch baat ho raha hain..Kisi larki ke bare me.. sir lag raha hain dr tarika ki baat kr rahe hain_

_Everyone becomes shocked and alert._

_Abhijeet:Kya.!?kya keh rahe the? jaldi bolo sachin_

_Sachin:Sir kisi room ki baat kr rahe hain..shayed unhe kisi room mein chupa kar rakkha hain.._

_Abhijeet:Okay..ye ek acchi lead hain..Sab log apne positions lo..Hum abhi encounter start karenge_

_Everybody takes their positions and within few seconds the hideout shivers with the voice of firing .Goons were defeating one by one .Daya and Sachin were on the second floor and by any means were trying to find out any secret room where the goons can hide Tarika._

_All of them giving good portion of slaps and punches..while in between a goon tries to run from Daya and suddenly goes in a room, At first Daya was shocked then realised about the hidden room and goes forward_

_and sees Tarika tied in a chair with ropes and two people standing infront of her, giving her guard both the goons heard the bang from the door becomes alert and starts shooting__... _

_Daya first shoots in the hand of one the goon guarding her...he looks at him with amaze saying.._

_Goon1(with smirk)(to Daya laughing madly):a hi gaya tu..(turn towards his gangmember) bhag..jaldi_

_**Daya was standing there stunned**..**shell shocked**...**just one thinking roaming in his mind.**..**What he thought was true.**.?..**no..How** **can she do that**...?**Where is she.**.?**Who is she?**_

_The other goon takes the chance and takes Tarika to some other comes out of his shock and runs towards the thinking..Not this time...__This time he is going to prove everyone he was right all along. He thinks about nothing but saving his members..__And most importantly his half soul or better his life at any cost from all this mess._

_Daya running towards the criminal who captured goon after coming near the staircase and seeing all other cid member captured the their gang members becomes tensed and furious and stops and puts the gun on her temple.._

_Goon(giving threat):Koi aage nahi barhega..jaan se maar dunga ise_

_Abhijeet(trying to relax him):Dekh.. hum sab ne apna gun neeche rakh dia (signalling everyone to put their gun on ground) Use kuch mat karo_

_Goon(not convinced):Accha..(taunting) Mein to dar gaya..(smirk) sn. inspecter Abhijeet itna bhi asan mut samjha karo hum logo ko..(chewing tone) tere jaise sarkari kutto ke sath kafi experience kar chuka hun..Samjha..jaldi se kisi car ka intejam kar..Nahi(putting his hand near trigger)to.!_

_Abhijeet:Thik hain..(again trying to relax him with) thik hain..Purvi..(indicating purvi to make a call to ready any car)_

_Purvi(nodding taking out her mobile with):Yes sir_

_While Purvi was pretending to call Rajat shoots the goon on hand holding goon flinches and with the _

_chance tarika free herself and except daya everyone moves and the rest officers who were watching the scene from down rushed upstairs to save her although Daya was standing right infront of her didn't moved an inch which Shocked and hurts everyone especially Abhijeet._

_The goon somehow takes back his gun and points the gun towards running Tarika. Abhijeet seeing the scenario just shouts at Daya..._

_Abhijeet(shouting):Dayaaaa..Shoot_

_But he was still doing nothing and standing like a statue. And two firing sounds brings shiver at every Body present in the floor .One from the goon and another from Rajat Everything happens in an instant. Tarika's body lying on floor on her pool of blood. The criminal died on spot._

_Daya still standing on his place and looking at the lying body of Tarika with an unbelievable stare._

_Everyone in panic..._

_Purvi:__Sir pulse boht..low hain_

_Freddy(trembling voice):Sir..mein ambulance call krta hun_

_Abhijeet still in shock comes in reality with the sound 'Sir' from Rajat._

_Abhijeet(husky voice):haan..Jaldi..jaldi karo Freedy_

_All the officers standing in tensed mode . Abhijeet's eyes were so straight that no one could dare to meet them In the mean time Acp and dr. salunky arrives . Daya was standing at one side and could easily feel the rash of his fellows,his member/colleagues or better say his family. The family he treasured. Acp gives a fiery look to Daya which didn't took him a second to understand that oldie duo came to know about everything that happened in the hideout. But considering the situation right now everyone remained silent._

_Doctor comes out from gathers and move towards docter.._

_Doctor: She is fine officers(everyone relaxes) Lekin goli dil ke kafi karib lagi hain. She needs rest._

_Salunky:Doctor hosh kab tak aega_

_Purvi:Kya hum mil sakte hain?_

_Doctor: Unhe hosh ageya hain..ji app log mil sakte hain...Ap log please hospital ke kuch formalities puri kar lijeye._

_Dr. Salunkhy nodes and doctor lefts and while everyone's about to go Abhijeet directly asks Daya_

_Abhijeet(cold tone):Tum kaha ja rahe ho?(smirk)Patient ko dekhne ke lia sirf family ya friends hi ja sakte hain..(daya hurts)..(in rash)Par pata nahi ye bahar ke log kyu a jate hain naak galane..Kya__ dikhane aye ho (loudly)Haan..(chewing tone) hamdardi_

_Daya(downhead):Abhijeet..(in hurt tone)Boss main sach.._

_Abhijeet(interrupts in rash):Just shut up..(straight)main koi dhookebaaz ka boss nahi_

_Saying this he immediately leaves from there in rash. Daya was in a stunned phase knows his buddy very well. His words were so clear.A deep fear grips his heart._

_Dr. Salunkhy who was till now silent speaks in reckless tone_

_Salunky:Daya ayesi gayr jimmedari..Tumse humne is tarha ka irresponsible attitude ki umeed nahi thi..(sigh)Pata hain hum log tumhari jindagi mein koi maine nahi rakhte(in rash) and sorry for interfering with your personal issues lekin agar ho sake to kum az kum hume ek insaan ki ehsiyat se dekho.._

_gives Daya a stern look and goes in the OT room folllowed by the rest. daya quietly leaves the hospital. He knew he deserved all this rash/hatered not only bcoz he betrayed his team his fatherly figure but also broke the heart of his most precious person. He knew that the dots he was trying to create for some reason had now become a very strong line between he and his half soul. But what hurts him the most that this time his buddy didn't present a single question as **why? Why would you do that? For what whom?for which Reason**..**.**nothing.. gives him the signal that how his buddy was fed up of all this mess. intentionally or unintentionally how many knots he had tied in the unconditional love of his Bhai._

_**A/n:**_

Half credit of the story plot goes to Hs-duo di. Thank u soo much di once again. And if u feel I was able to meet the stories expectations then don't forget to give this chota betu a pat.. ;)

And also one thing I would want to clear:

I didn't show the part of tarika being kidnapped by culprits only to clarify that I'm not an _Abhrika _writer.

I like them but if any abhrika lover reads this story I'm heartily sorry bcoz i know I couldn't put the emotions correctly. And most importantly i know nothing about this shipping..So kindly ignore any loopholes regarding this.

**_If u liked the chappy do tell me ur views regarding it..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_FLASH_bAck**

_**A figure totally engrossed with his tab lying on a couch with a headphone, Clock almost striking at 2.00 am. Suddenly someone coming from the left side of the lying person in rage. **_

_Person1(pulling his headphone from head): Aur kitni der tapassiya krne ka kyal he baba apka...(taunting) wese app ye sab(showing file) chor ke pahar me kyun nahi chale jate..Hain...man bhar ke tapassiya kar payenge sahab bina kisi pareshani ke.._

_Daya(taking his headphone in hurry): abhi climax par ane hi wala he bas..aur das minute_

_Abhijeet(angry):Ha pichley do ghantey se to yehi sun raha hun_

_Daya( without listening):Haan_

_Abhijeet( taking his headphone from his head completely in irritation) : Ab mein sach mein tujhe pahar par bhejh __dunga..kaam dhanta kuch hain nahin sahab ko..kabse Minali wala case ki file maang raha hun..kinti der se chilla raha tha..Lagta hain ( taunting ) Rawan ka bhashan ka bagair sahab ki neend puri nahi ho rahi_

_Daya: Are mere table ke upar hi rakkha hain saare file..(annoyingly) Kya Boss.. kitna accha part chal raha tha Sirf do episodes bache hain_

_Abhijeet (straight):Nahi. Bas ab sone jana hain_

_Daya:Lekin_

_Abhijeet(warning tone) : Daya_

_Abhijeet: Abhi Acp sir kisi conference ke lia bahar hain so kal bureau jaldi pochna hoga..Agr sahab jaldi nahi uth paye to main chor ke hi chala jaunga_

_Saying this he looks on the side of his Bear who is taking his laptop and headphone and leaving with a_Fula hua muh _anda _Huh_...forcing his bro a smile under teeth._

_Morning arrives and duo gets ready for Bureau taking breakfast.._

_In car Abhijeet through the corner of his eyes just glaring at his pal which after few minutes annoys him a lot so asking in irritation.._

_Daya: Kya hain_

_Abhijeet : Nahi kuch nahi..bas lag raha hain aj thora jaldi bureau ja rahe hain..( looking outside window glass pretending to be astonished) Aj suraj kaha se nikla hain._

_Daya( giving a punch on his arm ) : Bas yehi kaam ata hain_

_Daya : Wese ( in mischievous tone ) Acp sir nahi hain to... ( winking at him ) kya kehto ho boss_

_Abhijeet : kya... ? ( taunting ) Bol to ase raha hain sahab jese hum school se bunk marne wale hain_

_Daya : Agar aj koi case nahi aya to ( excited) kyu na thori jaldi jaldi kaam khatm karke bahar kahi dinner pe chalte hain..( seeing Abhijeet in thinking mode ) plz Boss..kitne din ho gaye hain .. ( in naughty tone ) tum Tarika ko bhi-_

_Abhijeet ( glare him ) : Bas bas .. sahab jyada makkhan na lagaay ( after a pause ) Wese idea bura nahi hain_

_Daya ( _in excitement ) : _Sach_..! ( taking out his mobile ) _Main abhi sabse accha restaurant ka pata karta huin_

_Abhijeet : Abe ( taking mobile from his hand ) Bureau tak sabr nahi hota is mote ka .. pehle dekhenge ki koi case ata hain ya nahi ( seeing daya's annoyed face ) ( in strress tone ) Bas ...( seeing his bear's sad face ) Pehle se hi boht kaam para hain Acp sir ki absent hone ki wajase ..( still getting no response said sofly ) Lekin ( daya looks at him ) Ager koi case nahi aya to..._

_Daya : To..?_

_Abhijeet : To...( in mischievous coice ) Wo main tujhe soch kar bataunga_

_Daya looks at him angrily grumbling .Abhijeet trying hard but starts to laugh . Daya looks at him with more anger n says_

_Daya : haan Haan ..haslo haslo ..Bas moka chaiya Buddhe janab ko mujhe taang krne ka ..Huh .. jana he nahi hain mujhe tumhare sath_

_Abhijeet : Accha accha thik hain baba.. Ager time mila to chale jainge ( seeing him focusing on driving annoyingly ) Pakka_

_Daya ( now in mischievous smile ) : Ok Boss. Tum bas apna credit card tayyar rakhna ( winking at him ) baaki kaam mein sambhal lunga_

_Abhijeet ( patting his head with ) : Sudhar ja..!_

_No new case being filled in bureau gives relax to everyone And the absence of Acp although reduced the stress of files but increased some works such that submitting some important documents to HQ which was done by Abhijeet along with others_

_In the afternoon Daya was going to meet his informer to get collect some information and tells Freddy about his leave ._

__**0000000000000000000000000000**_

_Someone running fast with heavy breathing through the bureau corridor . While Another person was coming out from the bureau door Collided with the running person..._

_Abhijeet : Are ..( standing up ) kya kar rahe houn Freddy_

_Freddy ( in hurry ) : Sorry sir..._

_and saying this he again hurridly went to bureau main hall ..Abhijeet watching him run like this became bit worried so followed him and after watching him going to washroom he literally pat his head with_

_Abhijeet : hye Bhagwan.._

_Freddy after coming from washroom and seeing Abhijeet standing there asks_

_Freddy : Kya hua sir..Apka bhi pait kharab rain kya_

_Abhijeet : Kya..? Maine to ye dekhne aya tha ki tum bureau ki corridor mein marathon ki race kyu daur rahe hon_

_Freddy ( touchng his tummy ) : Are kya bataou sir Aj subha pata nahi kya kha lia aur tabse pait mein garbar... __coffee shop se daur ke a raha hun...das das bar ja chuka hun washroom_

_Abhijeet ( sighs ) : Aur karo pait puja...bechara pait bhi ab thak gya hain .. thora rehem karo ispe_

_Abhijeet ( looking around ) : Aur ye Daya kidhar hain..( taking out his cell ) kuch bataya tumhe..?_

_Freddy : Ha sir Wo kisi khabri se milne gaye hain_

_Abhijeet : Accha...Thik hain abhi tum ghar jao...Files to almost complete ho chuke hain_

_Freddy ( in happiness ) : Sachme sir..Meta matlab ( watching time ) kafi jaldi hain wese_

_Abhijeet : Kya Freddy... Moke pe chuka marna seekho Samjhe.. Aik to koi case nahi aur uper se Acp sir bhi absent .. Abh nahi to kabh jaldi jao ge ghar_

_Freddy : Ha sir.. wo... ( in excitement ) Thank u sir..Manisha bhi khush ho jaye gi..( taking his files ) Good night sir_

_Abhijeet : Evening_

_Freddy : Oh sorry sorry ...Good evening sir _

_Abhijeet : ha thik hain Bye..kyal rakhna_

_Freddy left while Abhjeet standing there and watching time . Takes out his cell and dials a number._

_After few rings the the receiver picked up with_

_: Ha Boss_

_: Kaha hain..?_

_: Nikal raha hun bas_

_: Kitni der hoga_

_: ( after few moment of silence ) thori der hoga shayad_

_: ( before Abhijeet could say something ) Main tumhe thori der baad call karta huin _

_With this Daya hangs up the call . Abhijeet thinks for a moment then takes the quills and goes toward home_

_Abhijeet ( stops the quills infront of a shop ) : Aj sahab ko jara surprise deta huin_

_After reaching home he puts everything in table and sits in the couch . He was feeling an unsual sensation about his phone conversation with Daya .Daya's tone sounded..somewhat tensed . He was also feeling tired,though no case was reported, the absence of head increases the amount of work in HQ for the other members adding with their work which makes him drained out of energy .He does not know when his eyes shuts._

_It was around 10 p.m. someone opens the door very silently . The person moves ahead and saw a figure lying haphazardly on the couch . He feels sad as he knew the person lying there was waiting for him for a long time . _

_Daya ( fixing his position in irritation murmers ) : Yes bareh sahab kab jaldbaazi chorege.. itni neend a rahi thi to thora kasht karke apne room mein aram se soin.. nahi is bechare ko ( pointing towards his neck ) torwana hian bas ... ( sensing his cold legs ) Are.. blanket kaha ( but he finds no blanket so brings one from his room ) ( rubbing his cold legs ) Sorry pair .. wo inka kuch aisa he hain_

_He takes the blanket and covers the sleeping person. __He looks at the person's face kneenly for sometime.A cold breeze passes through him .He cupped his face in his hands to gasp what was actually happening. Gets up and Quitely moves towards The__ table to drink some water and saw a pizza box there_

_He was first a bit shocked then realised his buddy actually wanted to spend time after work as now they hardly get this type of opportunity . He curses himself this time . Fate supported but he didn't thought about it once...he really curses himself...!_

**_Few Days Earlier ..._**

_**Voice1 ( really tensed tone ) : Inhe.. ( stops n gulps ) App..app andar a jaiyya please**_

_**Voice2 ( seeing him so tensed ) : Reports**_

**_Voice1 : ji..?_**

**_Voice2 ( with sigh ): Anything unstable?_**

**The first person looks at him with Shock _Not able to understand anything seeing the other ones eyes . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_A/n :_**

**_So finally! I wrote the second chap... I'm really sorry but I was messing the plot again n again and this typing trouble Really sucks...But I have wrote the next chapters already And so I hope won't be late anymore...hehe.._**

**_This chap was short but from next ones will be long as from the next chapters all the suspenses will slowly reveal . next chapter will be updated tomorrow . Hopefully ._**

**_Now ...Reply Time! Weeeeeeeee...I'm sooo excited_**

**Duo jenny- **Thank u so much. And u will get to know about it in the next chapters dear . Thank u again

**Trio fan-**A heartfelt thanks and I'm very happy n amused too to know that u find it interesting . and yeah ofc u can pm me any time dear.

**Guest(priya)-**Thank u

**Loveduodosti-**Thank u so much dear.

**Hs-duo- **Don't really know di what to say. Coz maybe you won't even read this reply. But if u read this di then i just want to thank u...thank u infinity plus one for helping me by giving my first ever plot And really glad to know that u liked my little effort. Wishing u a very happy n blessed life in sha Allah.

**Guest(Angelbetu)-**Omg my favourite writer reviewing my first story? Hayeee..main to hawya mein urr rahi huin..Thank u..really excited to know that u find it interesting . Hope i will be able to fullfill the need of scenes and the flow of this story. Thank u sm again di

**Gd- **Someone wake me up from this dream or maybe,Don't..! Thank u..thank u dada .i hope i will be able to make it a story to read ..hehe..And yup ofc from next time will write by keeping it in mind . Aur kya bolu gd..i have been telling u always that i have finished all ur stories in ff n if.u have always this colourful n splendid plots . don't know how u completed so many years in this fandom and still with those long detailed chaptets . Hat's off for that . Wlc .

**Js Abhi- **Feels great to know u found it intresting . And thank u for ur suggestions dear, hope will find a way pretty soon. Really..?u find it interesting. So happy to know that. thank u so much. I hope i will be able to meet the expectations of this story. Thank u again...

**The mystery princess- **Thank u di and yup ofc i will finish this story n anytime u can pm me. Actually was thinking to pm u about a plot. U are an amazing writer. I have read a lot of ur stories. Ar pohela boishakh er advance subbecha di

**Geetu- **Thank u dear.

**Coolak- **Thank u di for ur review through pm . Happy knowing u liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter . Sorry guys for updating it late one day.. was trying to make it better..:b..**

**And thank u so much to all the readers . Very obliged for all the reviews .**

**Duo jenny - **thank u dear..the confusions will be cleared slowly in the next chapters..oh..really happy to know

that..Sure dear..u can pm me ur plot..but will be better if u do after I finish this story..coz till then won't be able to write na

**Trio fan - **thank u bachaaa . U will get to know slowly..*wink*

**Guest ( priya ) : **thank u

**Guest: **Dhonnobad..dhonnobad..hmmm..yup she can be let's see..I wil try to update it asap . Thank u dear

**Coolak - **Very glad to know di u liked their conversation..I'm really trying hard on it..hehe..thank u di

**FlashbAck ( 2nd part ) **

_Someone opening his eyes slowly and seeing Morning arrived almost jumped off the couch and was bit shocked_

_Abhijeet (to himself) : Subha ho gayi..! ( looking towards clock whch is showing ) Main yehi so gaya tha..?_

_He remembers how he slept last night . Seeing the Main door locked from inside and the quills keys in the hanger he takes an assurance that Daya is his room . He goes to check but in first glance finds the room empty but hearing shower sound from washroom he takes a relax sigh _

_He comes to kitchen and starts to prepare breakfast .While after few minutes Daya also comes down the stairs. Abhijeet wanted to ask something but watching him absent mindedly sit on chair for now he leaves that idea .After placing breakfast items on table he sits quietly._

_Both of them were completely silently taking breakfast . This silence was turning really violent for Abhijeet now . He asks in stern tone_

_Abhijeet : Daya_

_Daya : Hmmmm?_

_Abhijeet (straight tone): Nend puri nahi hiun kya_

_Daya gulps the food without chewing. Looking at the food says in Fine rather Composed tone _

_Daya( nodding ): ( looking at him) Acp sir ne call kiya..?_

_Abhijeet ( giving him a tough look ) : Nahi abhi tak to nahi kiya call..Abhi soin rahe hain shayad..Kal raat to kaafi dair se lote tha ghar_

_Daya nodes and gets up finishing his food . The unwillingness to talk refrained him from asking any query welcomed by a sigh _

_ Both of them then starts their way to bureau . The whole journey was almost quiet without few questions asked by Daya .In the whole way Abhijeet quitely replying or sometimes playing the role of only a Listener._

_Reaching Bureau, everyone Wishes them G_ood _m_orning . Duo _also after wishing everybody goes to their respective desk. Every body engrossed in their file _W_hile Abhijeet time to time eyeing a specific way .Suddenly he jerks a bit listening to a 'Sir' n looked up_

_Abhijeet (unconsciously) : Haan..?_

_Freddy (again) : Sir..?_

_Abhijeet knew this meaning of this Sir but still pretends to be unware : Oh sorry Freedy..Main pata nahi kaha kho gaya..Ha batao ab_

_Freddy (handing him file) : Sir koi baat hain..?_

_Abhijeet (gazing away) : Kis bare main Freedy_

_Freddy (looking at him) : Wo to app kohi pata hain sir.._

_Abhijeet really wanted to give a frustrated look _b_ut couldn't seeing those twinkling eyes reflecting only concern and worry. Exhaling a deep breath , he really gives himself a moment to think how..Just how this man understands by catching few sights, Looks at him n speak_

_Abhijeet (smirk) : Main bhi issi sawal ki khai mein atka huin Freedy_

_Before he could say more, Acp enters Bureau. Everyone stands up wishing him Good morning. Nodding he also wishes everyone the same . Duo and everyone were a bit surprised too as according to them Acp sir was going to take a leave for today . Abhijeet comes to him saying.._

_Abhijeet : Aj ghar par aram karna chahiya tha apko Sir inti dear se laute kaal raat Aur uper sae inti long journey karke..Aur ab tak koi important case bhi nahi aya hamara hath_

_Acp ( smiling) : Kya karu ab..Ghar bethe bethe bilkul bore hou jaunga Aur wese bhi Dcp ke sath itni mohammbat bhai baate karne ke baad ghar bethne ka matlab hain ulta apna BP barhana ( everyone smiles)_

_A vibration sound caughts everybody's attention right then. Sachin goes and picks up the call_

_Acp says : Lo case bhi a gaya_

_All becomes alert hearing the word **Kya **and **Kaha **from Sachin_

_Acp in serious tone : Kya hua Sachin_

_Sachin : Sir blue cart mall se samne ek laash mili hain_

_Acp ( signalling all with ) : Chalo phir_

_They reached the spot . Abhijeet and Freddy interrogating the persons who saw the dead body . Daya and Sachin checking the body to find any clue about him. While Acp asking some local people if the victim is a local person, his indentity etc.._

_Abhijeet after finishing their _pouch tach _sees Acp in thinking mode looking at the body quite seriously. _

_Abhijeet : Kya hua sir..? App kuch jante hain iss lash ke bare mein?_

_Acp : Pata nahi Abhijeet (looking at him) lag raha hain jaise kahi..dekha maine iss admi ko Pata nahi kyu.. pehchana sa lag raha hain_

_Abhijeet : Shayad Sir iss ka koi criminal record hou_

_Acp : Hmm..hou sakta hain..Khair forensic mein bhejo iss laash ko Aur pata karo iss ka koi jaan pehchan hain kya Cid se_

_Abhijeet : Yes sir_

**_In Cid Bureau.._**

_Acp : Ha Purvi. Kya pata chala..?_

_Purvi : Sir iss admi ka hamare paas koi criminal record nahi hain _

_Acp ( Shocked) : Kya..!_

_Purvi : Ha sir..__Aur sir inka ek chota business bhi hain yaha Mumbai mein Lekin inki family Mumbai mein nahi rehti_

_Acp : Kaisa business _

_Purvi : Sir raw jute ka supply..Lekin koi company nahi chota business tha..unke employees ne bhi bataya ki apni business me wo bohut immandar thee..Yaha tak ki jin logo ke sath unhone deal ki hain un logo ne bhi bataya ke kabhi nakli ya expired cheese nahi bechi aur kisi ke sath koi dushmani bhi nahi hain_

_Abhijeet after seeing Acp serious n thoughtful : Sir koi Aur criminal ke sath hou sakta hain ye admi resemble karta ho ya shayad_

_Acp ( angry tone ) : Shayad? Shayad kya Abhijeet..?_

_All of them knew the reason behind this angry tone as well as the recalling power of memory of Acp praduman. In case of hanging and remembering culprits he never does any mistake._

_Abhijeet : Sir..Mera wo matlab nahi tha..mein keh raha huin ke ye bhi ho sakta hain ki iss admi ko app kisi aur tarike se jante ho_

_Acp : Mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hain Abhijeet.. ( to Purvi ) __ Purvi tum aur Rajat iss ke family ke baare mein pata karo_

_Purvi ( nodding with ) : Sir_

_Everyone got busy collecting any clue. While..after a knocking sound and getting a nod in reply someone with slow steps enters inside the cabin of head._

_Acp ( still busy in checking some file ) : Ha Daya..?_

_But he immediately looks in the direction of voice after hearing a tense filled reply as Sir from the opposite_

_Acp ( looking at him ) : Kya baat hain Daya..?_

_Daya ( taking deep breath) : Sir ( after a pause ) shayad..kya app.._

_Just then, a ring from cell disturbs their attention but Acp tells him with eye to talk a minute later.._

_Acp : Haan Salunkhy bol_

_While talking Acp suddenly saw Daya marching out of his cabin, moving quickly out of Bureau with intense footsteps..._

_A man seeing all this from the glass door Shocked with the sudden swings of attitude...throughout the exact time another having lust on eye and a devil's smirk on lips, a door closed._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**_Somewhere..._**

**_Voice1 : Any more complications,Doctor..?_**

**_Voice2 : Nahi filhal_**

**_Voice1 : Target (showing a picture) yeh hain.._**

**_Voice2 :.. Daya shetty...?_**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Abhijeet knocked and getting a positive nod comes inside cabin. The impatient expression in his face already told the other about his question _

_Acp : Betho Abhijeet (he sits down) batao_

_Abhijeet asks in hustle __: Sir koi pareshani ki baat hain kya.. I mean sir Daya aise achanak Bureau se chala gaya..( now in serious tone )Sir app kisi secret mission pe bhej raha hain usse..?_

_Acp : Nahin Abhijeet..Kisi mission ki baat nahi ho rahi thi Wo hi aya tha mere paas..Kuch bolna chahta tha_

_Abhijeet : Kis baare mein sir?_

_Acp (sigh) : pata nahi ..Salukhy ka call a gaya ussi same..( looks at him with questioning eyes ) Pareshan lag raha tha_

_Abhijeet nodes but says nothing_

_Abhijeet ( releasing breath ) : Sir iss sawal ka jawab mere paas nehi hain abhi_

_Acp ( nodding) : Thik hain..Lekin agar kisi madad ki jarurat hou to ( pointing toward himself) iss buddhe ko bas ek baar yaad kaar lena ( stressing) kisi bhi waqt_

_Abhijeet nodded smilingly. While coming out of cabin Rajat tolds him about another murder. _

_After reaching the spot, they found the face of the body totally dismembered so couldn't be recognised by the people who found the corpse . the body was later sent to forensic._

_Investigation was on its full swing. Abhijeet after coming to bureau saw his buddy doing inquiry in the interrogation room . He easily caught the timid and disturbed expressions on the latters face though he's complete attempt to hide it , also not unnoticed by the elder ._

_An abrupt and loud voice as ' Kya ' takes the focus of every eye toward him . The person's face who is on phone tells everyone that something very unexpected has happened.._


End file.
